The revolutionary war
by DreamAssasin
Summary: Sammy is in the revolutionary war. She's a spy. See how she meets Casey. This is going to be a long story's and you might learn a bit of history. Nathen Hale was real and he was a spy, and that is how he died, and that was his final wish. The bible thing. K for kids older than 9 there is violence.
1. Revenge is in order

Sammy was flattened against an oak tree. She had lost her partner spy while they were being chased by British soldiers. She heard something in the distance. A cry for help.

Sammy raced off into the distance. She was wearing a regular patriot uniform to help her keep disguise. She was one of the women spies, even George Washington didn't know she was a girl. Everyone thought she was a man. It was better that way, otherwise they would throw her into a hovel and tell Sammy to stay put and watch over little children.

Sammy was a different type of women. She wasn't afraid of battle, or that she would die to save her fellow soldiers or country. She would do it in a heart beat.

She heard the cry again. This time she could tell she was close. Sammy could now make out the words of the cry.

"Watch it. Just because I'm in the patriot army doesn't mean that you cannot give me an easier way to walk in all these shackles, my good man." It was Nathen. She was his partner. How could she have let this happen? Nathen would at least die with honor, and she would avenge his death.

Sammy walked among the trees following the British soldiers that had Nathen Hale. They finally stopped at a group of people by a tree and threw a rope up onto a branch and made a noose.

They were going to hang him. She was already in horror, but she forced herself to watch. The crowd was pitying him. She could see it in their faces. The people in the crowd were all patriots.

The British General started to speak."This is what will happen, when we catch a spy on our forts." He motioned to Nathen. Then gestured to another man and had him lift the man up, and placed a stool for Nathen to stand on. Nathen made his last wish.

"I wish to read something from the bible before I pass on." Nathen was always a gentlemen, even with his enemies.

"We will not give bibles to spies. Kill him." The man kicked the stool from under Nathen and he breathed his last breath before he was killed.

"Avenge me Sam. Avenge me." Then Nathen died. At the hands of his enemies. He was so young, only 21. Sammy would not fail to meet his death wish. That was a promise. To herself and to Nathen. 20 year old Sammy walked to Nathan's body after the crowd and the British soldiers left the body unattended.

"I will avenge you Nathen, I promise. And I will fight until the end. You will still be by my side. In life or death." Sammy picked Nathen's body off the ground and carried him to West Point, to Fort Clinton.


	2. My name is Samuel Adams

Sammy was assigned a mission while she was at Fort Clinton. A mission to find George Washington and tell him about the death. A soldier was coming with me, to help fight if needed. Sammy didn't know who that soldier was until she was ready to start the journey.

The soldier's name was Casey.

"Hello, what may your name be?" He was a gentlemen already.

"My name is Samuel Adams. You may call me Sam. What may your name be?" She was not going to give her real name at any cost.

"My name is Casey Acosta. Pleasure to meet you I'm sure." Sammy nodded.

"Yes pleasure. Let's get going, shall we?" Sammy would not waste time with chatter, she needed a lot of time to get to Boston Massachusetts. Sammy started moving. She stopped at 10 paces.

"Are you coming my good man?" Sammy turned around. Casey just stood there. " Are you just going to stand there like a load of timber? Come chap." Casey looked suspicious.

"What is your real name? You do not sound like a man." Sammy's face went blank. She stood there baffled.

"I am Samuel Adams, soldier Casey. May we start moving?" Casey shook his head.

"No, that is not your name. You sound like a women. Tell me your name." His voice was now commanding.

She did not want to be discovered. She definitely did not want to be thrown into a cabin and be told to stay put, but she had no choice. Sammy sighed.

"Fine. If that is what you wish. My name is Samantha Keyes. I am a spy for he patriot army, a female spy undetected by the soldiers or general George Washington himself." She hung her head low. Her voice barely heard by Casey. "But I will not go into a cabin and be told to stay put. I am not that kind of woman you can push around for your own use." Sammy raised her head in defiance. "And you may not take me to General Washington. I will not let you."

Casey stared for a while then finally spoke. "How do I know that you are not a loyalist?" Casey commanded.

"You don't, but I have never said this to anyone. The confederates are cold hearted. They do not own the 13 colonies. Because the 13 colonies have become a nation that is too powerful for them to have control over." Sammy raised her voice. "Do what you wish with me. You have no idea how much I grieved for Nathen, how I pledged to avenge his death." Sammy took off her patriot coat to reveal a white shirt stained with blood.

"Do you know who's blood this is soldier?" Casey looked baffled. She knew what he was thinking. 'How could a lady have so much security, and no manners what so ever?' She didn't care. This was her real self.

"Your own?" Casey guessed.

"No. It is the confederate's soldiers blood. The confederates I have wounded and killed." Sammy threw her coat to the ground. "A woman can train as well or even better than a man. A woman can have strength, wishes, a will!" Sammy was suddenly angry at the way a woman was as treated. "They should be able to not be married, fight in the war, have a job, earn money! Women can do anything a man can do!" Sammy stopped and glared at Casey.

Casey nodded. Then Casey stepped forward, retrieved the coat she had thrown on the ground and stepped closer to her. He offered her the coat. She shook her head.

"You are still in the army. I think women should have a say also, Samantha. Women should not be treated as if they were not capable of anything. I agree with your argument, Samantha. I will not turn you in to General Washington. Speaking of which, I think we better head off before it gets dark. Do you agree?" Sammy nodded.

Before he could walk off Sammy spoke. "You may call me Sammy, Soldier Casey." Casey turned around and nodded.

"Ok Sammy." He grinned.

Sammy laughed at his smile. "Why are you smiling?"

"It is a man's name correct?" Sammy nodded.

"Yes it is. I rather Sammy than Samantha. You and I should be farther off by now. Let us make up for the time we have wasted." Sammy ran into the forest, giggling. Her giggle turned into laughter. This would be a nice time with him. She thought.

"Wait for me m'lady!" She heard Casey yell. Sammy felt the wind in her hair, she heard the leaves crunch underneath her boots. She heard the soft singing of the birds, and the chattering of the squirrels. Then in the distance she heard a gunshot. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Casey!" Casey came running and in a short time he was by her side.

"What is it Sammy?" His voice was wavering with worry.

Her voice was solemn. "I heard a gunshot. It came from over there." She pointed to a patch of trees that had already turned orange, that meant winter was approaching. There was poison ivy and thorn bushes up against the trees.

Casey nodded. "Be very quiet." He stalked off towards the patch of trees I had pointed at. Before he could finish Sammy had ran towards the trees not making a sound and disappeared behind the thorn bushes and orange leaves.


	3. Unexpected guests

I saw the red coats and did not make a sound as Casey came to my side. Casey tried to speak but I put a finger to his lips, and shook my head. He nodded and watched the confederates.

The stupid lobsters were standing where they had killed Nathen on September 22. It was now November, but no one has forgotten about him or that he existed. I still owe him vengeance over his taken life. I walked forward slowly and quietly to hear what the red coats were talking about. I tuned in to their conversation.

"What are we going to do, I think we hit one of our men!" One of the lobsters said.

"Shall we go and see what we hit?" Another one said. His voice was high and scratchy. The one with spurs on his boots nodded, that must have been the general. She thought. The man walked toward us, I was afraid he would see us. I made a run for it, no one heard a sound. Casey followed me when he noticed my absence.

"I saw someone!" I heard one of the red-coats shout. "I cannot tell which side they are on!" At that statement I threw my red coat to Casey, he looked confused.

"Put it on you dupa! They will think you are one of them and that I am a prisoner." I said in a whisper. He nodded an ok, then put the coat on. After his nod one of the stupid British lobsters actually saw us clearly.

"It's one of our soldiers, we did not hit them sir! There is a lady with him, it must be a loyalist! Shall we leave them in peace?" After a small silence the lobster nodded and went back the way he came. Casey let out a sigh of relief. I was walking away towards the cave I saw a little way back.

"So where to ne-" I cut him off.

"I'm going to show you a place where we can sleep, we will not get any farther in the dark." I concluded and walked into the trees. I saw the cave and motioned Casey forward. "Shall I test it, or shall you?" I said. Casey tiptoed at an annoyingly slow pace. "Would you hurry up already? It's cold out here!" Casey nodded, then typically jumped in front of the cave. He looked inside.

"Clear of snakes, bears, ticks, bugs, badgers, foxes, and any other animal." He said smiling.

"Ok then, go in the cave I'll be right behind you." I said, I wanted to check around the area to see if I could hunt any rabbits down here. "Casey," I called, he stuck his head out of the cave. "Can you retrieve my arrows? They ate concealed in my coat." I said, Casey nodded.

After a little bit of searching for rabbits, I found a few foxes. I smiled inwardly, looks like Casey and I will have a feast. I waited a little bit to see if the fox would run farther into the wood, it did not move. I got my bow ready, pulled the string to see if it was correctly fastened, put my arrow in align and got my aim ready. Once I had correct aim, I shot at the fox and killed by arrow to the heart. I threw the fox over my back retrieved my arrow from the fox's pelt and headed back to the cave.

"Where have you been?" He did not conceal his curiosity.

"Hunting, see?" I said lifting the fox off my back and sitting it on a dead log. "We should probably eat in now." Casey nodded, and made a fire while I skinned the fox with one of my knives I brought with me, it's made specifically to skin an animal.

After a long silence of eating, cooking, skinning, and making the fire, I finally spoke. "You like the fox?" I said. He nodded.

"Yes, can you teach me how to hunt?" He asked, I laughed. "What?" He said defensively.

"I am more likely to teach you how to spy!" I managed to choke out between my laughter. He looked at me dead serious.

"That's not funny." He said, I kept on laughing.

"Oh yes it is!" I said after my laughter finally died.

"How do you hunt?" He asked. Is he serious, or just playing with me? I thought.

"Are you serious? They don't teach you that?" Casey shook his head. Ok so that's answered, no. "First, do you know how to make a fire?" He shook his head. Really, what does Washington train these boneheads? "Then what do you know?" I put my head to my head, in annoyance.

"Just to fight, make camp, and then how to defend yourself with many different weapons." He finished, then looked at me expectantly. I was still holding my head with my hands. George Washington needs to teach these idiots more. It's ridiculous how little they know.

"Ok then. I'll teach you how to make a fire first. But in the morning. I'll do it tonight. Give me your knife. It's extra sharp, the ones the general gives to the spies are blunt." I said with a sigh. He nodded and then gave me his knife, I stalked off into the woods looking for the right kind of bark to make the nest.

After I was finally done with the fire, I curled up in my clothes and closed my eyes. I felt Casey's eyes on me, he was watching me.

"You know, it's not polite to stare at a lady." I said with a sniff. It was very cold out, much colder than yesterday night I spent in the forest. I did not like the way the cot was set up and how it felt on my body so I slept outside surrounded by the stars. With the stars I felt completely safe.

"Oh... I wasn't staring. You were shivering. Are you cold?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"Give me my coat." I said sleepily. He nodded and draped the coat over me, I already felt the warmth of the coat. That was how I drifted softly to sleep. But I woke up to something bloody. Casey covered in blood was the first thing I saw when I woke up, it was still dark, but far off in the sky you could see a gray that meant that it was almost dawn.

I stood up groggily, I felt a liquid oozing down my shirt. I touched my stomach and felt more liquid, I also felt a handle. I looked down at my stomach, to find a knife in my side and blood soaking through the already red coat. I did not scream, instead I pulled the knife out and ran over to Casey with a bad limp. After only a meter I could not run anymore, I collapsed onto the ground and could not get up. I crawled over to where Casey was. He was covered in blood as well, but from in the thigh there was a knife, and blood was dripping from his coat. He looked down at me and his eyes went wide with panic.

"I thought you were dead!" He said. I was confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked, I knew it was a stupid question, but I asked it anyway.

"The red coats came and supposedly killed you because you were a patriot. And they also came and tried to kill me, but I fought back and they eventually left." He said. I nodded and tried to get on my knees. This would be extremely painful. I thought, and I was right. I managed to get on my knees though, and pulled out both of the knives stuck in Casey's legs. He continued talking.

"The red coats only had knives with them, we were lucky we could have been ki-" I cut him off.

"Those over grown lobsters do not know what they have just messed with." I said coolly and got up onto my feet, man did that hurt!

After a week we were finally well enough to travel, good thing I knew about different herbs and medicines you could make out of forest plants, because that was not going to be the only time we were going to be attacked by unexpected guests. We finally set off again to where we would give Washington the news that Nathen Hale was dead.


End file.
